The Last Heir of the Century
by hyakki-hime
Summary: (updated version) It's a story of Aeolia's supposed to be his last kin but that person is already on the wrong side. If you were that person, which will you choose? Make money by making weapons or destroy weapons by making every country vulnerable?
1. Chapter 1

~ONE~ The Missing One

"_2307 AD Earth's fossil fuels have depleted. Three groups of nations have created orbital elevators and a solar power generation system giving humanity access to nearly an infinite source of energy. However, to further increase their own prestige and prosperity, each group of nations insists on playing a grand zero-sum game. Yes, even in the 24__th__ Century, humanity is still unable to live together as one. "_

Military exercises had been a method of many nations to showcase the strength of their manpower and their weapons. Hence, today, even during a very hot summer day, many had gathered in order to experience one of the exciting occasions of the World Economic Union. The main agenda for today was to give the latest mobile suit designed for the battle.

The event was to be held in a football arena. The audience seats surrounded the field gaining a 360 degrees view of whatever would be placed in the middle of the place. This time, the people would not be watching a ball game but a game by the army using a mechanical stuff called "mobile suits".

A lot of people attended this event but it was not enough to fill the stadium. You can find a lot of vacant seats creating a wide gap from the portions which were filled. But because I went to this occasion for no reason at all but due to mere boredom, I decided to isolate myself from the curious crowd. I seated at the last row on the back which placed me at a very high altitude. At that time, mingling with the others was troublesome for me and my main objective was only to kill time outside the mansion. However, my "isolation plan" only lasted for minutes when a man suddenly sat on a place one seat apart from me.

_Of all the many vacant seats below me, why did you have to choose that place? _I asked him through my mind.

The man was a young adult with long straight brown hair which was tied up like a samurai. I deduced that he was Japanese due to that hairstyle. He was also wearing glasses and that made me think that he was a man with high intellect. Well, that was a bit cliché because not all people wearing glasses had poor eyesight due to studying but this young man's aura truly possessed that characteristic.

Unexpectedly, our eyes met so I automatically greeted him with "Good day, sir" and bowed slightly.

The man smiled at me and replied, "Good day too, Ms. Romanauv."

Obviously, he knew who I was. Therefore, I should no longer be surprised why he chose the seat near mine.

"I can see you are a bit knowledgeable even with the people around you."

He softly laughed at me and replied, "The Romanauv Group of Industries is the primary company that supports our technological advancements. It is only a must that we know the people behind it most especially its lone heiress." He reached for my hand and said, "I am Billy Katagiri working under Dr. Eifmann. It's an honor to meet you."

I took his hand and replied, "It's also an honor to meet you."

Being the heiress of a company engaged in manufacturing and supplying armaments for the World Economic Union was a little bit beyond my personality. But no one knew of this side of mine and I would not let anyone discover it. It was as if half of me was breaking apart whenever I do help these people in war.

However, my father, Mr. Aldrix Romauv, was eager to do this. It was triggered by a massive murder incident 11 years ago that brought down his entire kin. It was not his own idea to produce arms but because of the said incident, he was easily swayed by the "trend".

Suddenly, the direction and weight of wind changed. It blew hard as if a hurricane was about to arrive until the culprit finally showed himself. It was a white huge robot flying which swiftly circled the stadium. When it finally stopped in the air, it slowly landed in the middle of the football field on its two metal feet. Upon landing, its chest opened and a young man suddenly popped out. The people gave him a long expression of "awe" as he stood in front of us with great pride.

An announcer suddenly spoke, "May we present to you, Lieutenant Graham Aker, the Ace pilot of the World Economic Union."

The people clapped their hands together with their big smiles while the young man waved his hands like a prince showing gratitude to his citizens.

"Hooo… Graham is surely enjoying this attention," be muttered.

But I just continued staring the young man waving like a big shot in front of the people. Well, he was definitely a big shot because he was an ace pilot who surely had a lot of skills up on his sleeves but still he looked arrogant to me.

There was a sudden change on the wind again and another mobile suit appeared. The second robot had a more complicated design and the materials covering it were more extravagant than the unit used by Graham.

"Hmmm… I don't remember we had that unit," Billy calmly said. "Is that yours?"

"I… don't remember we have such design…" I answered. "But whoever produced that, it made me very eager to buy its patent."

"You sure have a lot of money in your pocket," he replied to me followed with his laughing.

My eyes got stuck on the blue mobile suit floating in the open space. I got star-stricken by the metal plates covering the second suit and its flying potential. Still staring at it with so much awe, I finally answered Billy. "No. This is the first time I felt so amazed with a mobile suit."

"An unidentified mobile suit trespassed the Union's military operations. I repeat: An unidentified mobile suit trespassed our area of military operations. Please leave the area at once."

With such an announcement, the civilians finally panicked to find their way out of the place while the military personnel are assisting them. Billy and I continued watching the two mobile suits ignoring the people's clamor around us.

The commotion worsened when the unknown machine suddenly threw gunshots around the unit of Lt. Aker which made the latter cover himself inside the white mobile suit. Lt. Aker flew and fired back at the blue machine. They exchanged blows in the air but the fight did not last long. Due to the unmeasured skills of the unknown pilot and mobile suit, it ended with the fallen unit of Lt. Aker and the unknown mobile suit left without any warning.

"Curse you! You will pay for this, you bast*rd!" the young pilot exclaimed.

Nobody knew that the event was the beginning of something that would change the flow of history. Everyone was just shocked and terrified by the surprise appearance of an unknown character in the story.

"Ms. Romanauv, are you alright?" Billy asked.

"Yes, I am. But I worry about the pilot," I said.

"Don't worry about him. He's as hard as his head," and gave me smile. "However, I wonder about that suit. Where did it come from?"

I gazed upon the sky and took time to think about the image of the unknown mobile suit. Suddenly, I felt an ache on my head. "Ah!"

"Ms. Romanauv? What happened?" Billy asked while he was trying to support me on my posture.

I rubbed my head and replied, "I'm okay. I think it was just because of the heat."

After such a surprising event, the media and all other communication sources of both Earth and Space were interrupted as if there was a terrible virus that infiltrated everything. It consisted of a 2-minute video of the person responsible for the occurrence of what I just witnessed. It was a message addressed to the whole mankind… a message broadcasted by the one and only inventor of the Solar Power Generation System, Mr. Aeolia Schenberg.

"We are the Celestial Beings and we will eradicate all kinds of war around the world. The incident during the Union's military operations is just one of our methods in our armed intervention."

The people from the broadcasting stations were at chaos because of the sudden interference on their lines.

"It's impossible! Aeolia Schenberg has been dead for centuries!" the President of the United States exclaimed.

Actually, the world was shocked.

Kinoue Crossroad, a reporter, also tried to gather information regarding Aeolia Schenberg. She found one thing that enticed her interest. Aeolia Schenberg had a rumored illegitimate son but disappeared after the exposé. Hence, it was never proven.

"Aeolia Schenberg A scientist and legendary inventor from the late 21st century. He proposed the basic theory of solar power generation system. He rarely appeared in public and nothing except his remembered name," said Kinoue. "It is not surprising that he is behind the creation of the Celestial Being but why are they making their move now? Why over 200 years later?"

On the other hand, the Advanced European Union (AEU) Intelligence Agency also dispatched their own investigation teams for essential data about Aeolia Schenberg.

"During Aeolia's final days, there had been a rumor that he had an illegitimate son but nobody was able to trace who was it. The rumored woman of Aeolia also disappeared as if she never existed because no data can be found about her," the Intelligence Agent reported.

"I see. But what happened to his fortune?" the Secretary of AEU asked.

"There's nothing about it in the records."

"He probably had a hand in that detail. Security was pretty much non-existing back in the 21st Century. However, do whatever you can to find the descendants or followers of Schenberg. We have to find root of this havoc," the Secretary further demanded.

Meanwhile, the World Economic Union already had a grasp of the most important clue to lead to the person they were trying to locate.

"We found out that the descendant of Aeolia Schenberg of our era is an engineer of Heaven's Pillar. He is Rendev Alistaire. However, he died, together with his wife, in an accident 10 years ago at the Pillar."

"How about his children?"

"It was said that their child was with them during the incident. Surprisingly, she was the sole survivor of the incident. The Media loved the mystery behind the accident especially the mystery behind the girl's miraculous survival. However, she was declared dead a few days after the accident because of depression and trauma. But we found misleading information that made us investigate deeper about it, sir, because her body was never found."

"And what's your point?"

"It's possible that the child is still alive and she is the one pulling the strings behind the Celestial Beings."

"Investigate further about this child. I want every person in Aeolia's bloodline to be captured as soon as possible!"


	2. Chapter 2

~TWO~ The Lost One

_The world was shocked about the declaration of the existence of the private armed group Celestial Being. It was a small band of people who rose to challenge the status quo. It possessed mobile suits called Gundams._

The Advanced Economic Union took a step to stop the forces of the Celestial Being. They created the "Anti-Gundam Investigative Taskforce" where Billy Katagiri was assigned as the engineer under the supervision of Dr. Ralph Eifman, while Graham Aker had been promoted as the Captain of the Over Flags, the special unit of mobile suits whose duty is primarily to attack and destroy the Gundams.

I was having a coffee at a restaurant when I received a message from my father. He wanted me to study the reports sent by the Union's Armed Forces regarding the performance of the units that the Romanauv Group had already developed. The Union were pressing on us further enhancements on the current ones we have already provided.

"I know it is not your job, honey. But you should have the firsthand experience on matters regarding this especially that our company is unrest because of the threats of the Celestial Being," my father said.

"I understand, Father. I will do whatever I can to help you", I replied with a smile of a sweet daughter but bitter on its aftertaste.

I immediately stood up from the table and two men in black followed me inside the car. They were the bodyguards sent by my father in order to protect me, protect me from things undesirable on his own perspective. What can I do? He is my father.

"Bring me to the base", I said with a straight face.

I was pertaining to the Union's Armed Forces Headquarters.

Graham and Billy just went out from the west wing of the corridor when I arrived. They were both holding long white folders. I actually arrived after the moment they received the information that they were transferred to the Anti-Gundam Investigative Taskforce.

"It's good to see you here, Mr. Katagiri", I greeted and looked Graham in the eyes.

"Oh! Ms. Romanauv, it's good to see you too", Billy answered. "What made you visit us here?"

"Business, I guess."

"I see. By the way, I know you already know him but let me introduce you formally. This is Lieutenant Graham Aker. He was the one piloting the mobile suit during the military operations." He then looked at Graham and said, "This is Ms. Shine Romanauv and I'm sure you are familiar with her family name. She's quite the princess type, you know."

Billy and I made a handshake with our eyes gazing upon each other. He looked at me as if he was searching something through my eyes until I realized that our handshake was taking a little longer than the normal.

I started to feel uncomfortable and so I concretely told him, "Capt. Aker, if you don't mind, my hand please."

He immediately released my hand and turned his head on the direction opposite to Billy Katagiri. I also saw his ears turned pinkish which made me think his kind of cute. _Maybe he's a "tsundere"…_

The moment was interrupted by Billy's clearing of his throat. "Ooh.. Someone got a crush." Billy said.

"Shut up!" Graham said, irritated.

I just made a giggle.

"By the way, I have an appointment with Commander Lazathin. Would you mind if I ask his office?"

Billy answered. "Just go straight this hall and you will find his attendant. He will assist you further."

"Thanks! I'll see you around."

I left them and followed Billy's instruction. There, a soldier led me to the Commander's office. Commander Lazathin was an old man around 60s but still had an amazing body built, a trait which was never surprising for a high-ranking official.

"Please have a seat, Ms. Romanauv."

The soldier who led me to the room prepared a chair in front the commander's desk which was around 4-feet away, a distance which was not close but not so far from the officer.

I sat and said, "Thank you."

The man gave me a folder engulfed with files.

"Those are the data we gathered from the mobile suits you rendered us. Their performances are amazing, I say."

I took a few moments to scan the files at my hand.

"However, because of the existence of the Gundams and their tremendous ability, we are afraid to say that the current suits need to be remodeled in such a way that they will be able to cope up with the ability of the Gundams. We understand its difficulty but we see it as a necessity."

"I see." I made a pause and continued. "However, do you really think this Celestial Being is a threat to the world's security? On the other side of it, they are a big help."

The commander looked straight at me which made my heart skipped a beat. _"Why the heck did I say that?! Now, I looked like a fan of the Celestial Being."_

He stood up and walked towards the glass wall that was overlooking the center of the military of the Union.

"We, the older citizens of this country, have experienced a lot of wars. Our hearts and minds are always struggling on how to end those events and even our consciences could not be appeased when we let you, the younger ones, engage in the battle zones. But I dare to say, we do not have any other choice. We need your strengths. The Celestial Being's goal is to diminish the strength of the security of each nation to prevent them from engaging in wars. But they overlooked the fact that insecurity leads to fear. If the military capacity of one nation is reduced, other nations who still have stronger arms would eventually grab the opportunity to trample on the nations with weaker arms. It will also lead to heavier economic crisis when countries would spend more of its budget to produce and import more armistices and weapons to protect themselves from the threats of the Celestial Beings and other threatening nations. Hence, we need to destroy the Gundams to stabilize the situation again. "

"I get your point Commander. However, is it really the only way we can settle this? By taking arms and hunt the Celestial Being by sacrificing our comrades?" I replied.

The commander turned his body towards me and gazed upon me with his eyes full of conviction and said, "That is where you, companies like yours, plays a big part – to provide us materials that can ensure the safety of our soldiers who are engaging in battles."

I got stunned by his answer. I felt like he slapped my resume on my face. It was logical. He gave me a picture where I need to give something to them in order to get what I want. That was the "law on equivalent exchange".

"I understand your sentiment, Ms. Romanauv. But as I have said, we don't have a choice. If you do not have any further questions, you may now take your leave."

"I think, that's it for now."

He called for his attendant who was waiting outside the room.

"Please accompany Ms. Romanauv." He said to his subordinate.

"Thank you for your time, Commander," I said and then bowed.

"If there are other things you wish to clarify, please don't hesitate to visit."

As we went outside the room, I told the soldier with me to please do not bother himself to accompany me. At first, the soldier was reluctant to let me go alone.

"I understand there are many things you need to do for your duty hence, I can handle myself from here. Thank you for your kindness."

Then the soldier let me leave on my own.

As walk to the exit, I could not help myself from thinking about the conversation I had with the Commander. I was disappointed with myself because I was not able to argue further. I was surprised of the sudden turn of the discussion that never came out to my mind. My thoughts wandered about the conversation I had with the Commander.

I took a long sigh… a deep one… as deep as the Marianas Trench.

As I walk down the hall, I noticed something wrong.

_Oh my gosh… _My thoughts were at lost and I, myself, was also lost.

I looked around but everything was the same – metal walls. _Seriously, is this a maze?_ I regretted turning down the soldier a while ago who offered to accompany me.

A few moments later, two soldiers with long guns on their sides arrived.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" one of soldiers asked.

_Oh my gosh… this is a big mess if they found out how a Romanauv got lost in this military base."_

"You better come with us, Miss."

Then a sudden voice that emerged from my backside said, "What's going on here?"

It was Capt. Graham Aker.

The two soldiers saluted. "Sir, we found this lady here roaming around our facilities. We are about to interrogate her, Sir."

"I see. I'll handle things from here. You can go back to your posts."

The soldiers saluted again. "Sir, yes, sir!" and they left.

"And for you, Ms, Romanauv, please follow me. I will lead you to the exit. It is only normal that you will create suspicions because a private person like you roams around the base." he said. "The only permission you had is to see the Commander, nothing more, nothing less."

As we walk along the metal corridors, with me being left behind, I tried to break the silence between us.

"Lt. Aker, what brought to become a member of the Flag?"

"It's none of your business," I arrogantly said.

"Is it because you recently realized that soldiers earn a lot of fortune because of the existence of wars? And not just that. They are treated as heroes."

He stopped and looked at me straight in the eyes which made him look like an old man talking to a kid.

I looked straight at his eyes and said, "Or maybe you're one of the fans of wars."

He took a deep breath, turned his back and continued walking. I followed him.

"It's not just recently that I chose to join the battlefield. When I was still young, I promised a friend that I would find her because she left to live in space. At first I only wanted to work as a pilot but I grew up liking airships and mobile suits. I was recruited and so I am here. Geez… Why do I have to explain those things to you?"

I was about to utter some words from my mouth but a sudden pound in my head stopped me. An image of a little boy suddenly came out of my head. I could not see his face but I could hear his voice. He said the name "Sutella".

"Ms. Romanauv?" Graham asked.

I came back to reality. "Er, yeah… Sorry to ask you that kind of question. So, did you find your friend?"

He looked away and answered, "No, I could no longer find her." He paused for a bit and continued. "She already left this world."

We continued walking and that time, we walked silently until we reached the exit. I could already see the glass door a few steps away from me.

But before I leave Captain Aker, I opened up the topic about his childhood friend.

"I'm sorry about your friend", I said.

"It has been more than a decade already. So it's worthless to grieve on it again."

"Is that so.. "I replied. "But I envy you because you still have the memories of your childhood with you. I lost mine 11 years ago but I remember one scene. There was a small boy crying…" I stopped. I suddenly felt something sting inside my head. I suddenly uttered something which I saw inside my head. "The boy was calling for 'Sutella'."

I looked at Graham. His body did not flinch while his eyes were slowly widening.

A pain throbbed greater inside my head. The picture of a boy that suddenly flashed inside my head was reaching for something. No… he was reaching for me. And this time, I can clearly see his face and hear his voice.

I looked up at Graham. I saw the boy in him. My vision started to blur until I felt something fell on my cheeks. My heart began to pound very hard and the air around me began to reduce. I can hardly breathe but I still uttered a few words. "The boy… was calling for me."

I saw Graham's right arm flinched and slowly lifted it up, reaching for my face.

"You… You were calling out for me…"

A sudden pound on my head attacked. But it was worse this time… A lot worse than I ever had. I fell on my knees. There was something cracking my head. I wanted to scream but my throat was too dry. I embraced my head trying thinking I can reduce the pain. I could hear voices around me. I could hear Graham's voice too. But other than that, I saw random images popping out like mushrooms on my head. The throbbing on my head continued. It was killing me. Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

~THREE~ The Regretful One

"Sutella, don't play too far and make sure you return before dinner, okay?"

It was my mom, my biological mother.

"Yes, mom. I promise!" Then I ran off.

I was eight at that time. I used to have long pig-tailed hair as the ends would produce big curls. Well, it was a typical hairdo for young kids so it was nothing special. My mom would also love to dress me up like her young princess but she would be angry with me at the end of the day because I tend to return home with dirt all over me. It was because I was a very playful child that I did not like playing dolls but prefer playing physically strenuous games.

On my way to the park where I usually play, I saw a young blondie boy who was around my age and was playing alone at the riverside. He was throwing stones into water angrily like he was trying to kill fishes on it. From a narrow street near the river, I observed him for a while and kind of enjoyed his silly stone-throwing activity.

After a few moments, he suddenly stopped and stared at the river. He just stood for a while but I continued watching.

_So what are you going to do next, huh?_

Eventually, he started throwing stones again but it was more random this time and faster like he didn't even care what he was throwing until his hand finally touched huge mass bigger than him. He stared at it like he was challenging it and he tried to pulled it out from the ground. But because it was bigger than him, it just slipped from his arms and made him fall with his butt first.

I exploded with laughter. I laughed out loud embracing my belly which made him finally noticed me.

"Hey! What are you laughing at?!" he exclaimed.

I ran towards him and greeted him with a smile. He was actually shorter than me - just until my shoulder. I looked at him and his face looked so flustered.

"Hey Chibi, I'll show you something more fun."

"Hey! I'm not 'Chibi'!"

"But look," I raised my hand showing him how tall I was and the limit of his height by showing him that the tip of his head only reach my shoulders. "I'm taller than you. Ha ha ha!"

"I am not!" The boy tried to punch me with both his hands but I grabbed his head which made him stuck on his place. In conclusion, his arms were too short to reach me with his punches.

"Hey, hey, calm down. Why are you so angry?"

The young boy stopped and tears began falling from his eyes. "Uwaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Oi… I'm not doing anything to you. Are you hurt?" I wrapped the young kid around my arms and patted his back. "My mom told me if a young kid cries, just embrace him and pat his back to make him feel relaxed."

Soon enough, the boy stopped crying except for his runny nose.

"Why are you so angry, huh?" I asked.

"Hic! Hic!", that was the only reply of the boy. He was too stressed to speak because he cried too much.

"Okay, okay, just calm down and just breathe normally because I don't want to see someone die here."

I took a stone and threw it into the river and the stone bumped into the water thrice before it fell down deep. For young kids like us during that time, it was definitely a fascinating move. The young boy saw what I did and he eventually smiled as if nothing happened. He was just too amazed of me. Yes, these were kids.

"Wow! Teach me! Teach me!" he excitedly told me. "Sensei!"

I felt so superior when I heard him called me "Sensei" so we spent the whole afternoon throwing stones into the river. Because we were too young, it was enough for us to have so much fun very fun and add the idea that we got each other as new playmates.

"My name is Sutella. Remember that, okay?" I gave him a big smile and rushed home.

Since then, we played a lot and found other friends too. However, our fun as playmates was put to an end when my father was assigned to a work located in the Heaven's Pillar in space. Their decision to depart was very sudden because of the short number of capable engineers who can work in the Pillar. As their only child and was still a minor, I needed to stay with them. Of course, I also did not want to be separated from them.

The day of our departure came 3 days after they informed me of our transfer. That morning, when we were already packing our things in the car, someone very close to me came to pay me a visit. Unexpectedly, it was my newest playmate whom I called "Chibi".

Chibi saw that our things were being brought inside a big van and asked me with teary eyes. "Sensei, where are you going?"

"You know the Heaven's Pillar? We're going to space!" I told him with my excited expression.

"When will you come back?"

I looked at my mother and father but they just showed me their sad expressions. I suddenly felt sad which Chibi noticed and that made him cry again.

I wrapped him around my left arm and tapped his back.

"Hey, don't cry," I said. I looked at him and added, "I know! Once you grow big, you can visit me there!"

"Really? I can?" He brushed his eyes, gave me a huge smile and uttered these words:

"Okay. I'll find you. I promise!"

The next thing I saw were explosions here and there and crumbling walls and floors. I also saw people being engulfed by fire screaming for help or looking for their lost ones. I saw the worried look of my father as he forces a metal door to close while my mother wrapped me around her arms trying to shield me from something. She was crying. I continued to hear lots of voices which were screaming, crying, and asking for help. Then I heard a very loud crack. Everything went black.

I found myself crying and shrieking, calling for my Mom and Dad. Then I felt something warm that squeezed my hand. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the image of my playmate, Chibi.

I rose from the bed and suddenly gave him a big hug. "Chibi, it's you! I really missed you!"

Tears were falling down on my cheeks, due to sadness and happiness. The person I was hugging also wrapped around his arms around me and began to tap my back.

"Don't cry, Sutella," he said. "Everything's alright now."

I released my arms around him and stared at him. It was actually Capt. Graham Aker who is the same person as the Chibi who used to be my playmate when I was very young. He was all grown-up now. I raised my hand and held his face to assure myself that he was real. I felt the warmth of his cheeks and saw that his facial reaction the first we met when we were still very young was still the same.

"It's really been awhile. You're all grown-up now."

He held my hand so tenderly and said, "I finally found you."

Upon hearing those words, my heart skipped a beat and tears fell down on my cheeks again.

"Hey… stop crying now." Graham was wiping my tears with both his hands for each of my cheek. He also placed both his hands on my cheeks and raised my head. He looked at my eyes and asked, "Do you now remember everything now?" he said.

"Hmmm.. I guess so. But the most important was that I remember the fact that you were shorter than me when we were kids. Hehehe"

"Oh…shut up now." He looked away which seemed to me that he was so embarrassed. "Anyway, a while ago, while you were asleep, I heard you calling your mom and dad. What happened? And why are you now the daughter of Aldrix Romanauv."

I suddenly stared at him with surprise. _What should I do? Should I tell him all the details?_

But before I utter a word, he signaled me to stop speaking. He stood up and looked around the room as if he was searching for something. He checked every corner of the room, opened everything, checked the back sides of stuffs inside the room, and even those underneath them. He also checked the ceiling, locked the door, and even turned off his the communication devices he found inside the room.

"Okay," he finally said.

"What was that for?", I queried.

"Because I have a great hunch that any information that you will give me would be something very confidential which is really serious knowing that I, myself, found out who you really are."

That was something I almost neglected. A lot of strings were pulled by Aldrix Romanauv to publicly present me as his daughter but I almost ruined everything with my regained memories from eleven years ago. My hand started to shake and cold sweats began to escape from my pores.

However, Graham noticed this and held my both hands. "It's okay if you don't want to speak of the details right now." I raised my head and looked in his eyes. His tender eyes began to change into something like a soldier's expression, and he continued, "Just remember this: I will protect you no matter what the cost."

He placed his face near mine and said, "Whatever happened in the past, there's only one important thing to me right now..." There was a short pause. "I finally found you."

Our eyes met and then I felt butterflies in my stomach. We did not flinch, but continued staring to each other's eyes. The moment was serene but it was cut short. There was suddenly a knock on the door.

Graham stood out from my bed and unlocked the door. I saw a soldier, an underclass as compared with Graham, who saluted at him. I just forgot that I was still in the military's facility before I fainted.

"Captain, we just received information that a Gundam has appeared again and, according to our source, it appears to have a companion."

"Where did they appear?"

"2nd Block of Area 26, Sir."

"Okay. Immediately prepare my suit. I'll be there immediately."

"Sir, yes, sir." The soldier saluted back before he left.

Graham turned to me. "I need to go now."

I felt my heart became so heavy with the thought of seeing Graham in the battlefield. "Was it the same as the one I saw during the military exercise the other day?", I asked.

Graham slowly walked towards the side of my bed and said, "There's a big possibility."

My body went to a slump and my eyes could not rest. I just remembered how I lost my Mom and Dad, now I have to face another possibility of losing someone close to me.

I don't want him to leave! When he was about to turn his back against me, I suddenly caught his long sleeve and pulled it close to me.

Tears fell down again. "No! Don't leave. I just remembered how I lost my Mom and Dad. I can't lose another person who is so precious to me. Don't go… I don't wanna lose you, too!"

But before I was able to utter any more words, Graham stole my chance.

I felt Graham's right hand on my left cheek and felt his lips unto mine. It took me a few seconds before I realize what was happening, and when I realized it, I just closed my eyes and rested my lips against his.

As he slowly pulled away from me, he stared me with his eyes so serious. "I won't die in the battlefield. I'll win and I'll return to your side." He beamed at me as he removed himself from my side.

He was about to step out of the room. One last step and it might be the first and last time that I might have this chance with him. But nothing came out of my mouth. I just watched him close the door.

I felt a sudden throb in my head again. "Gundams..." This time, it was not that as painful as before. More fractures of my lost memory appeared inside my head. The fractures of my memory clearly showed my real identity and the very reason of my existence. In fact, it showed me how to completely erase Shine Romanauv's existence. It made me feel so miserable at that time. I was shocked by the truth.

"Why..? Why me? I already found that person. Why? Why of all the days, you suddenly popped out when I already realized these feelings for him?"

I felt very weak... Hopeless... Regretful...

But do I have a choice? Can I still defy this fate? But somewhere in my head, a fracture of memory gave me an answer: It was a "No". I could never deny the blood that has been running through my veins. The blood would forever remain inside me no matter what I do. Moreover, ever since I was born and learned things about this world, I had fully acknowledged all the facts about our bloodline. I cannot defy this curse, now that I even remembered a vow that I made to my parents 11 years ago.

"Yes, Dad. I promise that I will be the guardian angel of our world like what our greatest grandfather wants me to."

Tears started to fall on my cheeks. The tears fell because of the pain of losing Shine Romanauv and the person I had treasured. I desired to love the person more than anything else. However, only Shine Romanauv could have the chance to do it. As the real person inside me existed, I could not let Shine Romanauv's selfish desires dominate my real existence. Shine Romanauv was just a fictitious character just like in fairy tales. _I am who I really am._

I cleared my face. Then, I reached out for my communicating device and entered this code: 8T311A8C43N133R6. It was the code that my father had taught me. It was actually represents the characters of my name.

In just an instant, I was connected to a tightly secured server of which I was very familiar of. A woman immediately appeared on the screen of my communicator.

"Would you mind stating your identity?" I greeted the lady on the video.

"I am the captain of the Ptolemaios. Sumeragi Li Noriega. We've been waiting for you, Ms. Sutella Alistaire, the last of the kins of **Aeolia Schenberg**."


	4. Chapter 4

~ FOUR ~ The Contradicting One

_The world has clamored about the existence of the Celestial Being which produced unrest to both Eart and Space. Now, the last kin of Aeolia Schenberg has arrived. She is now coordinating with the current people behind the Celestial Being, together with the Gundam Meisters Setsuna F. Seiei, Tieria Erde, Lockon Stratos and Allelujah Haptism. She even continues to play the role of a Romanauv as it seems to be more beneficial to the plans and strategies of the Celestial Being._

Who shouldn't be worried when one realized she is the last kin of the world's most feared personality?

I stayed reliving my Schenberg's blood for the past few days and during such period, I was under the care of the Celestial Being. My memories completely returned by staying with them. It made me remember things that I never expected, like realizing that it was not my first time to see their mothership. The truth is, my father used to help Mr. Ian Vashti in the construction of the said ship. He had brought me there with my mother when I still very young.

But for now, I reverted back to my status as an ordinary citizen of Earth. Ah, that's not the correct term. Being the lone heiress of one of the biggest conglomerates which manufactures heavy arms is not being ordinary. But half of my life had been built as a "Shine Romanauv". Hence, I could not have the guts to simply throw that out in an instant. I had to collect that courage first so as to leave "Shine Romanauv" without any regrets. It actually made a fuss in the Ptolemaios when I told everyone that I would return to Earth and continue my role as a Romanauv.

"Digesting everything that I learned as of now is not as simple as one, two, three. Please, give me some time to gather my strength to leave my other life.", I told the citizens of the Ptolemaios.

"Just to make sure you aware… with this decision of yours, you will become a double-edged sword," Ms. Sumeragi told me as I leave Ptolemaios.

I could not disagree with her. Sutella Alistaire of the Schenbergs was given a role to eliminate war by destroying the weapons and arms on Earth while Shine Romanauv was bound to produce armistices to aid humans on their wars. With my decision to play both their roles, I would be making contradicting decisions. However, I cannot easily throw one of them, hence, I am willing to do whatever it takes to have both those lives. I know it was a coward act but I only wanted to prevent having regrets.

Ms. Sumeragi Li Noriega, who served as the most senior ranking officer of the Ptolemaios, was a very understanding woman. Despite knowing how dangerous it might be, and despite all the counter-contentions of the other members, she still allowed me to return here. To make sure my safe return, she even asked one of the Gundam Meisters, Setsuna F. Seiei, to bring me to my place.

I returned to the land where Shine Romanauv lingered. Before I left for space, I told my adopting father that I travelled to another country to relax for a bit, which he agreed of believing it was the stress that made me pass out. Now that I've returned, I again asked my father to let me stay at one of our hotels in the country. Hesitatingly, my father gave his consent.

I slouched on my couch which facing the glass wall that was overlooking the city. It was already night-time and the city was filled with lights, as if it was a board of Christmas lights. Suddenly, a call at my door, through a device attached beside the metal door, disturbed the calmness of my space.

"Milady, you have a visitor. It's Captain Graham Aker of the Over Flags.", one of male bodyguards announced.

I did not respond. I should respond immediately or else, the guards will make a fuss, but at this very moment, I do not know how to face that person. Not yet.

"Milady?"

I sighed and said, "Escort him as my guest."

"Yes, milady."

It took me almost half an hour to prepare my script and my face upon our meeting. I realized this was the most difficult meeting I ever had in my entire life, far more difficult than meeting with stubborn high ranking officials of international organizations. I readied to give my full trust and even my life, to this person, but now I need pull back and be careful of my words and actions. I should now consider Graham as one of the persons I should be cautious of. He is now my blood's enemy. I felt like I was chained by two opposite forces.

As I reached the door where Graham is, I thought to myself, "Such a fate we have here… Right, Graham? I wonder how you would react if you learned everything about me."

The door opened and there I saw Graham sitting in a long sofa located in the middle of the room, with two single sofas on its left and right. I could not really see his face as his elbows were placed on each of his lap and his hands were crossed in front of his face. He did not move a single inch even though I already entered the room. I therefore concluded that he was just suppressing, maybe, his anger.

I signaled the two male guards inside the room were Graham was confined, telling them to leave us. But the guard who opened my door tried to protest.

"But, milady, we cannot leave you, let alone, with a soldier."

"Please…" I spoke as if I was already begging. "Just leave us. I'm already tired enough to argue further."

The guard suddenly silenced himself, and signaled the other two inside to come with him outside.

"Security around me is as serious just like in your base", I said as I still hold the doorknob of this traditional looking room. I made a few steps towards Graham's direction and continued my small talk regarding the tight security in all places where I am located. However, this pep talk was not into Graham's liking.

From his position, Graham slowly stood up and spoke. "So, where were you these past few days?"

His eyes were glaring straight at me. Those were eyes of a soldier.

I turned my sight away from his and replied. "I was in another country to unwind. I left a message when I left the hospital, didn't you see it?"

"What country? Somewhere in this Earth?" He suddenly made a pause. "Or were you in Space?"

I suddenly returned my gaze at him when I heard the word "Space".

"So you were really in Space all this time. Why did you lie to your father? Why not tell me at least you're safe?"

I wanted to reply but my body has just been frozen and Graham still continued. "Tell me, Sutella, what the heck am I to you? 'Cause the last time I checked, you just returned my kiss. Or, all this time, it was just me who was hoping for something not really existing?"

I suddenly gasped for air. It was as if my heart began to twist and my head is about to go blank again. How in the world, would I reply? Should I tell him the truth? Should I just lie? But lying won't work on him anymore. Should I just feign an illness? My mind was already in panic. I no longer know what to do, until, my legs became numb and I fell down on my knees.

But as I fell, I felt my body being wrapped around by something warm and cozy. I found myself in the arms of Graham. "Hey, don't go fainting on me again", he said. "I'm sorry… I took everything against you in just one blow." He tightened his embrace and continued. "I'm really sorry." Then, I hugged him back as my tears fell again.

The next thing I knew, I was staring at the crystals of a chandelier. I finally realized I my head was resting on someone's lap. I immediately rose and saw Graham's face. Oh, I fainted again. Maybe it was because of too much stress and overloading memory of my brain that it suddenly hibernated. Graham and I were sitting on the long sofa right in the middle of the room, sitting side by side.

"So, have you calmed down now?", he said.

I fixed my hair while saying, "I think I should be the one asking you that."

He just sighed. "So, care to tell me what's on your mind now?"

My expression suddenly went down. I inhaled convulsively and exhaled slowly. It felt I was gasping for my last breath.

Then I began telling him a few bits. "I'm sorry, Graham. But I cannot tell you everything at this moment. I have things I couldn't comprehend yet. I don't want to lie with you but I don't want you to know things that might possibly drag you somewhere you shouldn't be. In time, I will tell you everything but right now, please give me some time to assemble all the pieces of me."

Graham was not happy with what I just told him but what can I do? Again, he sighed, but this time, it as deep as what I just did a while ago, and said, "So no matter what I do, you won't talk, huh?"

I replied to him with an unhappy nod.

"So I haven't earned your trust yet, huh?" he uttered.

"No! That's not what I meant! It's just that—"

"Well, to be honest, if I place my feet on your shoes, I can't say that I won't do the same", he said. Then he looked at me with a painful smile. "We just met after more than a decade".

My heart suddenly sank. He was right. We just reunited a few days ago, and now, I face a dilemma which would definitely repeat the same scenario. For me, he is the symbol of my innocent and simple life, during such time when I got nothing to do with this world and the "other world".

I did not know how to respond but what I did was to make my head fall unto his left shoulder. Graham, as his reaction, slowly raised his left arm and placed his hand on my head, while I buried my forehead on his neck. My lips were just a few inches from his. I wanted to pull it closer and place it against mine, but I found it unnecessary. I just closed my eyes and listen to the loud thumping of my heart. I wished he did not notice such noise.

We didn't move an inch. We just stayed in that long sofa, watching the swinging of the clock in front of us. It was already 8:27 in the evening. I felt sleepy but the sleepiness was not because of tiredness but because I felt so calm and light beside him.

The serene moment was disturbed by a voice outside the door. It was my prime guard.

"Excuse me, milady. Mr. Aldrix Romanauv, your father, is here."

I immediately rose from the sofa and straighten up as my father appeared from the door. Graham Aker also stood up.

I welcomed my father by holding his left hand and slightly bowed to him until the back of his hand reached my forehead. It was his family's tradition to greet elders with such gesture and it was also passed down to me as I am also a Romanauv. "It's been a while, Father."

Aside from the days that I left for Space, my father and I did not get to see other for a week because of the heavy demands from our clients. During such period, we can only see each other via video transmission which only lasted for a minute or two.

"It seems that you're quite in a good condition now, my sunshine. How was your trip?", father said, smiling.

"Well, it was refreshing. I hope we can have a trip there too", I lied.

"Yes, yes, we will soon enough." Mr. Romanauv turned his head on Graham's direction and said, "And who is this fine looking young man here?"

Graham went to the old man and offered his hand for a handshake, "Captain Graham Aker of the Over Flags, Sir. It's an honor to meet you."

My father took his hand and upon realizing who the soldier was, he placed his other hand on Graham's shoulder and happily said, "Aaah… The ace pilot of the AEU and now, the Captain of the Over Flags! It is also a great honor to meet you, young man. Tell me, what business brought you here?"

Graham made a pause and looked to my direction. I also looked at his direction which father caught.

"Ahh... I get it", the old mister said. "So tell me, how long have you been dating?"

"Ah!", I bit my lips and blushed. I did not know how to deny it. Also, I did not even know if we are already on that status. I believed that we do have mutual feelings but there was still a wall between us that should be broken first before I can finally tell which is which.

Graham smiled at me and my father. "Sutella and I had been friends for a long time, Sir", he said. "But due to some circumstances, we just reunited a few days ago, and now we're trying to make up for the years we lost."

"Aah… I see." My father answered. But his answer was less enthusiastic this time, which we actually did not notice.

The next day, Graham was sent in a mission to Ceylon. The Gundams made a surprise attack at Ceylon who had been at war with the minority of Tamil upon the issue of borders and racism. The Celestial Beings plan was to destroy the weapons and other armistices of the two groups to prevent them from causing further war.

As Graham drove his GN Flag mobile suit to Ceylon, he received a call from Billy.

"Hey, Graham. Are you and the princess of the Romanauvs already dating?", Billy teased.

"Huh?", Graham dumbfoundingly replied.

Billy giggled. "If you don't make a move now, somebody else will. We all know that Ms. Romanauv has a lot of suitors lingering around waiting for their chances to bite her. Hahaha."

Suddenly, another screen popped-out in Graham's monitor. It was Howard Mason. He was one of the Over Flags under the command of Capt. Graham Aker, with a rank of Warrant Officer. He had brown hair and wore eyeglasses.

"Eeeh? What's this Captain, you already have a girlfriend? And you're girlfriend was the only child of Mr. Romanauv? As expected from our Captain!"

"She's just an old friend, okay?", Graham replied.

"An old friend, huh…", Billy muttered.

"But whatever is between us is none of your businesses. Work your assess and bring down the goddamn Gundams as our trophies!"

Another screen popped out and this time, it was the other Flag fighter, Master Sergeant Daryl Dodge. "The Captain is right. Plus this is not the right time for chit-chatting about love lives."

"Tch. Sir, yes, Sir..", Howard reluctantly replied.

A few minutes later, Graham was able to locate the Gundam Exia on his screen. Metal scraps, rubbles and smokes were seen. The said Gundam had just destroyed the mobile suits and other weapons in the field, and they are about to depart. It was the same blue mobile suit which attacked Graham suit during the AEU's demonstration. It was also being piloted by the youngest Gundam Meister, Setsuna F. Seiei. Upon sighting it, the young Captain's blood suddenly boiled with anger and excitement.

"It's good to see you again, 'Goddam'," Graham yelled. "You're mine now!"

Graham started to strike Setsuna's Exia with his sword as the latter stroke back. The battle was obviously one-sided because of the speed that the Gundam possessed. Graham GN Flag could not keep up with it, thus, making it so hard to strike back. Hence, the first move he made had been his final move for that battle.

With the next strike of Setsuna, he was able to immediately severely damaged Graham's Flag leaving the soldier with rage over his defeat.

"You'll gonna pay for this!" Graham shouted unto his lungs. He, the Ace pilot of the Union, was defeated in just a minute. Moreover, his Union Flag mobile suit proved to be no match for the Gundam's advanced technology.

Meanwhile, I transferred to Romanauv's residential house located in one of the islands near the coast of Hawaii. The said island was privately owned by the Romanauv clan. It had been an area where only families and permitted visitors of the Romanauvs can enter.

However, due to a deplorable circumstance thirteen years ago, only one Romanauv was left: Mr. Aldrix Romanauv. I, on the other hand, was a fraud.

More than a decade ago, a celebration was held in one the mansions of the luxurious family in Japan. On that fateful day, all the Romanauvs gathered for the official signing to merge and pool all the companies of every Romanauvs in the world into one juridical entity: the Romanauv SupraCorporation. However, the conference concluded with a disaster.

A prototype heavy mobile suit malfunctioned and released all its packed missiles, laser beams, and bullets, shooting randomly whatever was near it. It eventually self-destructed right in the middle of the Romanauvs' mansion where the conference was being held.

The investigation concluded that a certain company, manufacturing heavy arms and mobile suits, was testing one of its products, a man-less mobile suit. It was remotely controlled which turned to be extremely risky. Because of that, and due to the severe damages the incident inflicted to the family, the International High Court of Justice rendered a decision making the guilty entity pay for all damages it created, which included, not just the actual damages, but damages it incurred to each member of the family it killed. The penalty that it paid was too high for a price that the guilty company got bankrupt and decided to make a settlement with the accident's lone survivor, by leaving all its assets to him.

In about a year, Mr. Romanauv was able to push through with his life. He consolidated all the companies, partnerships, sole proprietorships of different sorts, left by his kin and created the Romanauv SupraCorporation.

However, a few months after he succeeded with his new company, an accident occurred in space which involved his good friend and his family. It was the Alistaires, my family. I had no idea how he pulled the strings but when I came into my senses after that accident, I was already "Shine Romanauv".

For years, I believed that I was a Romanauv by blood, but now the truth had been revealed. The number of Romanauvs on Earth, as of today, was just one. Thinking about such fact makes my heart clench. It was one of the reasons why I could not leave my role as Shine Romanauv. I never felt this grateful with my father, Aldrix Romanauv, to give me this second life. And as I was having these thoughts, I could not help but cry. Mr. Romanauv had been a great friend to my biological father and a great father to Shine Romanauv. How could I leave this life with an instant?

Upon arriving at my room, I received a report from the Celestial Being about the recent attack they made in Ceylon. The details were very specific. It provided details from the time the first Gundam was released from the hangar of the Ptolemaios, to the first encounter they made arriving on Earth, even the battle Setsuna made with Capt. Graham, up to the time all the Gundams arrived safely back to the mothership.

I entered my code, 8T311A8C43N133RG, on the same communicating device and conveyed a reply to the Celestial Being. I sent them the following details:

"Celestial Being's activities have reduced the level of conflict in the world, but there are some who do not welcome this change. Among them is the southern European nation of Moralia, whose economy is based on the arms industry and on private military companies (PMCs). The Advanced European Union (AEU), whose space development program depends on technological assistance from the PMCs, decides to hold a joint military exercise with Moralia as a show of their support. Attached herewith are further details regarding this event.

I trust Sumeragi Lee Noriega for the plans and strategies which may be deemed necessary on this matter."

Message was sent through a secured channel.

I turned off the lights and flunked unto my king-sized bed. I saw my digital clock right beside my bed saying 21:36 or 11:36 p.m.. It was almost midnight. My current location had an almost 11-hour time difference with Ceylon, hence, it was not surprising that they just finished the task this late at my side.

I slowly closed my eyes and images started popping out of my head. They were the Ptolemaios, the Gundam meisters, and eventually, the face of Graham Aker.

Suddenly, there was a ring on my room's telephonepad.

I pushed the answer button of my telpad and its screen turned on with the face of our family's communication receiver. Said person receive calls which were not on our authorized list. This was one of the precautionary measures of our home.

"Milady, you have a call."

"Who is it at this late hour?"

"Captain Graham Aker of the Over Flags, Milady. We have also confirmed his identity and he is calling from the World Economic Union Base. Do you wish to speak with him or—"

I cut him short and said, "You can allow him. Please put him on the line. Also, I now authorize any call from him."

"Noted, Milady. Please hold the line."

"Thank you."

In a few seconds, my screen changed and my heart overshot like a firecracker. I suddenly saw Graham's image.

"Oh boy, you sure have a really strict security there just like a military base like ours", he said laughing like he was teasing me.

"I told you so", I said proudly. "They may be a private army but they sure won't be left out against soldiers like you."

"Right…"

"So what's the matter? Calling me this late?"

"Well, sorry for calling you this late. I just got back from a mission."

"I know."

"Huh? You do? How—"

_Holy crap! _"It's written all over your face. You seem more tired than usual", I lied.

"Right... anyway, I'd like to ask you something."

"Hm? What's that? Seems like it's so important that It couldn't wait tomorrow."

"Ah yeah. Coz I need this tomorrow, if you don't mind."

"Um, okay…. What's that?"

"Can we go out tomorrow? You know, we have a lot of things to catch up with and it's also my day-off tomorrow. Well, it's just that if you don't mind-"

"I don't mind". Those words immediately slipped out my tongue. Damn, I got so excited.

"Ah, great! I'll pick you up tomorrow after lunch then."

"Okay."

"Okay. Goodnight!"

"Good night."

I was dumbfounded.

_What the hell did I just do?_

* * *

><p><em>Note from the author: I did not include the days when Graham and Sutella went out for "friendly dates". I'll just leve them to your imagination. I thought that it would be very "cheesy" already if I would still write a chapter about their "cheesiness" here. But if you really want a chapter like that, feel free to tell me. i'll find time to write an "extra" chapter :) thanks a lot for reading!<em>_  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

~FIVE~ The Unconceivable One

_As Sutella pondered on her recent circumstances, a knock on her door arrived._

Then there was a knock at my door.

"Shine, are you still up?"

It was my father, Aldrix Romanauv.

I opened turned on the lights of my room and opened the door. There, I saw my father standing.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked.

"Ah, no. I was still fixing my bed here," I replied with a smile. "Come in, father."

I led him to sit on a couch located right beside my bed. He sat there while I sat on the side my bed.

Aldrix Romanauv was very quiet so I eventually asked, "Is there any problem, father?".

It took him a more few seconds of silence and looked at me in the eyes. "Tell me, my dear. Do you know the name 'Sutella Alistaire'?"

I was stunned. My eyes could not blink as I look into my father Romanauv's eyes. Then from being shocked, my mouth moved on its own asking, "How did you-"

His body suddenly weakened as his shoulders suddenly curved downwards. "Because I heard the young Captain Aker enunciated your name 'Sutella' and the fact that you knew he was your friend during your tender age". He slowly stood up and walked towards the glass door which led towards the terrace of my room. I could only watch him as he moved. Then he began to speak from there.

"I had been your father's, Rendev Alistaire, close friend when we were young."

As I heard the name of my biological father, my eyes grew wider as I never expected that the two of them knew each other. As far as I know, I never even heard his name before during my father's life time.

The old man started to cry. "I… I am not a good friend to him. I betrayed him by keeping the truth from you for more than a decade! I even swore that I shall never betray him! I'm so sorry, Rendev..!" He grieved with those words as he strongly grasped a post of the sidewall.

I walked towards Aldrix and touched his back. "Hush, Father… I know my Dad knows why you did it and I also believe you just did it for my own good and I am very grateful about that.", I said as I placed my arms around him.

He touched my hand. "Thank you, my dear. But I think it's time for you to know everything."

He told me everything from the time he found out about the accident at the Heaven's Pillar, eleven years ago. It was just roughly two years after his family's demise. He told me that when I was about to be transferred from a facility from space, he ordered some men in the said facility to bring me to him. These people were the ones who were to transfer me to another facility. They made it appear that the child of the Alistaire died during the transfer. As the body of the child was not found, they concluded that due to strength of the blast, the corpse might have been thrown away very far or were shattered into small pieces, most especially that it was just a body of a mere child. They delivered me to Aldrix in secrecy that they had to put me in the state of coma and transfer me from one location to another and one country to another, like a mere delivery good, in order to make sure that there was no clear road on how I got into the doorsteps of the lone Romanauv.

"At first," Aldrix continued, "I only had the intention of taking care of you and retain your family name but when I saw how hard it was for you to be named as the sole survivor of the incident at the Pillar, it made realize that we were on the same boat. No, it was understatement. We were not because you were just a child back then, a very fragile being. I told myself, 'I don't want that child to feel what I feel right now, full of anguish. I want her to live normally like every child should be'. And so, I made an effort to get you from the elevator train where you were being carried. After that, I fabricated everything about your personal data and, by using my power and influence as the president of the Romanauv Group of Companies, I created another person and imposed her unto you."

"So who was the person whom you used to be my mother, Rena Sharifa Mendrei?"

"Ah… Rena Sharifa Mendrei was…", Aldrix paused and stared at me with some sad but serious eyes. "…was my first and last lover."

I did not know how to react. I did not know how to describe his eyes. It was something I could not understand. It felt like he was sad because all I knew was she has been dead for years, which was almost at the same time that I was born, according to the records.

"Rena was the only woman who accepted me for whatever I am", he said. "She was the only woman who loved me unconditionally like she never cared whether or not I compensate for the feelings she was giving me. But with that, I never regretted being with her…" He looked at the sky as if he was looking far, far away and continued. "…even though I love another person."

The old man smiled at me with a painful expression and said, "You see, I loved your father."

"Eh?" I was stunned. But suddenly, another fragment of my childhood memory popped out. It was something which was during my pre-school years. I was roughly six years old back then so it was sort of blurry. I could not really remember everything but there was someone, during a day in a daycare center, who came with my father to fetch me. It was a man who seemed to be as young as my father. I could not really remember his face but he was a young, cheerful guy.

The young guy carried me close to him and said, "You're father is so kind right?"

I nodded. "Mm! Sutella loves Dad soooo much!"

He hugged me. "Whoaa~ you're so cute! You know, what? I love him too!" Then the young guy gave me a big smile. That was the first and last time I saw that man. It turned out that it was this old man in front of me.

I came back to my senses and saw that Aldrix's eyes began to change with something soft and more sorrowful expression. "It's disgusting, right…? I can't blame you." I kept silent and so he sighed. "I'm sorry that you have to be taken care of by someone disgusting as me. I'm really—"

I cut him short, looked straight at him, and said, "But it doesn't change the fact that you took a lot of efforts to take good care of me which is something far greater than the fact that you have a different sexual orientation." I held his hands and gripped them a little harder. "Father, do you ever regret adopting me as you daughter?" I asked.

Mr. Romanauv suddenly wrapped me around his arms and cried. "No, my dear. You were my sunshine after the rain that poured unto my life back then. I know this is very selfish of me and I pray that your father will forgive me, I never wanted your memories to return. I wanted you to stay as my real daughter at least until the end of my lifetime."

"I'm sorry, father, for all the things that I brought and may bring to you. But I'm really thankful from the bottom of my heart of your love and care for those years you spent for me."

"Thank you, my sunshine. No matter what happens, you will always be my precious daughter."

"Thank you, father. I love you." I said as my tears fall down.

"I love you too, my sunshine." He replied.

We hugged each other for a little more then I finally spoke, "Will you stay here for more days?"

He reacted in a sad way and said, "I'm sorry, my dear, as much as I want to be with you, the situation has become more intense because of the arrival of Gundams. The demands from our clients are almost out of hands already. I'm afraid-"

"Father," I interrupted. "Do you hate them? The Gundams? The Celestial Being?"

He paused for a while and said, "I honestly do not know. But I believe that we both have the same goal: peace. However, we differ in means. We make arms to shield ourselves while they destroy arms to weaken everyone."

I could not look at my father. He made his point.

"By the way, Shine. I know this isn't the right time but there will be a pilot testing of our newly designed suit tomorrow at the Union base. I cannot make it tomorrow so can you go in behalf of me?"

I looked at him and said, "As you wish, father." then gave him a smile. How could I say "no"? How could I say it when I already accepted him as my father?

…..

When the sun rose and another day arrived, Captain Graham Aker received an order from Commander Lazathin that he would be driving one of the mobile suits of the piloting testing which will be held on that same day.

The objective of the exercise was to determine the capability of the new mobile suit that had been designed by the Romanauv Corporation. As an Ace pilot, Lt. Aker would be piloting a normal mobile suit and compete with the new suit which would be driven by an amateur. It would be a test between the skills of a pilot against the skills of a machine.

Graham proceeded to the testing ground and prepared for the pilot testing. He was sitting at the driver's seat with the cockpit open, checking the status of his mobile suit with Billy Katagiri.

"I don't understand why I should be piloting this kind of crap," Graham said.

"As your recent GN Flag got destroyed by the Gundam, you really need a new and better one. This would be a good opportunity for you to see the development that the Romanauv SupraCorp has for you," Billy replied.

"Romanauv, huh?", Graham muttered with a soft smile.

"Awwww… you two are officially dating now, right?" Billy teased Graham.

Billy suddenly stopped his movements from clicking and typing stuffs on his screens and keypads.

"Aaah… you're not denying it, huh…" Billy said and suddenly folded his two arms as if he was embracing himself romantically. "Aww…I'm so envious. The princess has been stolen by the knight!"

Billy felt a little embarrassed. "Shut up", he said awkwardly and continued typing and checking stuffs on his unit.

A few moments later, there was a sudden commotion coming from the soldiers surrounding the field. There were whistling and shouting from the group of men as a woman in a battle suit walked towards the new mobile suit.

"Wow! Speaking of the beautiful devil!", Billy suddenly announced.

Graham looked at the person carefully and his eyes suddenly grew shocked. "You're kidding me…"

Graham was totally not expecting the person because the pilot for today was none other than me.


	6. Chapter 6

]~SIX ~ The Strong Willed Ones

_Shine Romanauv made a sudden visit at the Union's military base. This time, everyone was bewildered by her purpose. She came neither as a mere visitor nor a representative of a Romanauv Supracorporation, but as mobile suit pilot._

"Whoa~ she's a hot one on that white spandex!" Billy perversely said.

It was I who would be would be piloting the white mobile suit that the Romanauv SupraCorporation had recently manufactured for today's simulation. Its purpose is to showcase the latest technology we used for the said suit's design. It had been in progress for months and, amazingly, we were able to get the cooperation of Dr. Ralph Eifman, the world renowned technical chief of the Union. The Union had been more eager for such development when one of the mobile suits was toppled down with ease because of the astounding advancement of the Gundams which no one could explicate except for Aeolia Schenberg and his Celestial Being. As I could see it, they were like terrestrial beings in their eyes, sprouting out of nowhere while invoking their dogma in a manner that human beings could not understand. It felt so weird because these two parties were both Earthlings who originated from Earth's dirt.

As I arrived near the new white mobile suit, I approached the nearest technical assistant who handed me out some papers. I scanned a few and fast-read the other important notes.

"Just let us know when you're ready, Ms. Romanauv", the other assistant told me.

Suddenly, Graham barged in. "What's the meaning of this?"

My heart skipped a beat. But without taking any glance at him, I walked towards the white mobile suit making him more irritated. Graham was about to come near me but one of the assistants stopped him. "Captain Aker, please do not make unnecessary actions. The simulation is about to start. May we request that you also proceed to your mobile suit?"

"Are you serious? I will be fighting a girl who even has no experience in fighting?" he exclaimed.

I just continued to walk towards my mobile suit during their argumentation. I stepped on a metal platform that elevated me towards the opened chest of the white mobile suit and went inside. The monitors automatically turned on where I found myself surrounded by the sightings that the mechanical suit could perceive. As a matter of fact, it gave me a view beyond what my peripheral vision could provide me. Then, in one of the left screens, I found Graham as Dr. Eifman approached him.

"Calm down, Graham." the doctor said. "You don't have to worry because Ms. Romanauv had undergone trainings in using mechanical tools such as mobile suits. In fact, she is one of the engineers of this new mobile suit. Hence, more than anyone else here, she is the one who completely knows how to drive it."

"That is not a sufficient reason for me to continue this joke."

"I know where you are coming from, my son. But this simulation setup was personally requested by Ms. Romanauv and personally granted by your Commander. What could be that rationale behind this can only be answered by her or by the Commander."

I held the joysticks and stepped on the treadles which consequently moved the white mobile suit to a standing position.

"Lieutenant," I finally spoke. "We know very well that in a battle, we cannot choose the gender of our opponent neither her identity. So let's not further argue on this matter."

Graham's eyes became narrow. "Piloting a mobile suit is making a stance that you are prepared to die," he said. It was as if I made him angrier or somewhat made him feel more serious. It made me feel uneasy but this is what I wanted.

"It would be an honor to die in your hands, Mr. Ace Pilot." I replied.

The people present at the area clattered. "Way to go, princess! If it was me, it'll me my honor to die in your hands!" one of the soldiers said.

"Seems that she is really persistent to have this fight with you," Dr. Eifman said and made a soft laugh.

He stared at me for a few seconds and turned his back. Thereafter, he began walking towards the mobile suit designated to him.

"So this is the new form of a lover's quarrel, huh? A fight using mobile suits," said Billy who was waiting at the foot of Graham's temporary mobile suit.

But Graham did not pay him any attention. He went straight inside the chest of the suit and positioned it in its standing posture. As a result, both our suits stood up in front of each other.

Dr. Eifman appeared in our monitors and declared, "Pilots, you may now begin."

"Lieutenant, let me thank you with this!" I made the first strike by making my suit leap to the air placing it on the back of Graham and immediately making a horizontal slash unto the neck of Graham's mobile suit. However, his reflex was fast and was able to block the attack by covering itself through its left arm.

"Awesome! That was a quick strike for an amateur!" one of the soldiers watching exclaimed.

"Hell, yeah! If it was me, I should've been headless already!", another one said.

"Tell me, why request this fight?" Graham asked.

"Lieutenant, what is pride?" I asked.

"A question is not meant to be answered by another question."

"My bad…"

I made another attack by releasing the short guns hidden on the sides of my suit and blew them out towards him. He blocked them with his freshly drawn sword and jumped from side to side to evade the other coming bullets.

"We both have our own prides that we want to protect. I came here to show you my pride." I replied. "…how I will stake my own life for the sake of the things I want to achieve."

"Was that why you made this request?" he said in a cold tone.

"Who knows…"

This time, it was Graham who initiated the attack. He made a few kicks until he slashed his sword in front of me and I was hit in the chest. But my suit reacted faster than I anticipated, thus it only gave me shallow scrape.

"You almost got me there, Lieutenant. But I won't lose." I said. But my breathing was no longer normal and even my heartbeat. It felt like my body was imitating the speed of the mobile suit. My muscles started to ache too.

"Is this the pride you're talking about? That you won't stop even though you can clearly see a large gap between our piloting skills?"

"However, Lieutenant, do not forget that our mobile suits also have a difference. You are using a suit which is one generation lower than that you recently used. In short, we both have disabilities."

"Do you think your mobile suit can compensate your disability?"

"That is what I am proving right now."

"You know that it doesn't always work that way."

"But I'll fight for what I believe. Even if it's a mistake for others, I will not falter because from the moment I set my mind on something, I already prepared myself for all kinds of consequences that naturally flow with it."

Graham was silent. But I continued by asking, "So what will you do if you believe it's a mistake? Can you tolerate a mistake?"

He paused for a while but then he answered, "I will not tolerate any mistake."

"Now, show us, Soldier. Show me that you would do everything to protect the things you believe in. Prove to me that you do not waver from that which you believe despite anyone who opposes you… No matter who that person would be even if it would be the most important person in your life."

The real heat of our battle began. We continued exchanging blows as if we were in an actual battlefield until I found myself out of bullets. I had been fighting in a long-range because of my lack of experience. It was practically a suicide for me. Graham, on the other hand, had a sword on the right hand and a gun on the left hand.

"Wow… I can't imagine that Mr. Romanauv can last this long.", one of the men at the audience said.

"Nah… I think Lieutenant is only making it easy for her.", the other one replied.

"No, I don't think so." It was Billy who suddenly intercepted in the soldiers' conversation. "Graham has been having a hard time from the beginning of this battle. You just couldn't see it because he was able to counterbalance his piloting abilities with his mobile suit while Ms. Romanauv's mobile suit counterbalances her lack of skills."

The soldiers only reacted with a fixated expression. But Billy continued, "Now, what do you think will happen if a demonic pilot will drive a monstrous mobile suit?"

The two soldiers looked at each other and unanimously said, "We're gonna die?"

Billy cracked with a laugh. "Just watch closely now, soldiers. This won't take long anymore," he added.

I was already catching my breath. And I also had a feeling that Graham was feeling the same because he was exerting double efforts just to control his mobile suit.

"You really are a worthy opponent and it is worth dying in your hands," I said.

"Why? Do you want to die in my hands?", he replied.

"Try it if you can!", I shouted.

Graham counter-attacked with his sword wielding it against the sword of my white suit. However, due to the sudden impact, Graham's sword suddenly broke leaving his shoulder open for a slash of my sword. In an instant, we froze our mobile suits leaving my sword pierced into the left shoulder of Graham's suit while the latter's left hand pointed a gun unto my suit's chest.

The whole surrounding was silenced. I could only hear myself catching my own breaths in the compressed area of the mobile suit's cockpit. I slowly let go of the handles controlling the suit in order to rest my arms. I raised my head high and closed my eyes while saying, "So, Graham, whose pride do you think will win?" Then I finally fainted.

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in an unfamiliar room, lying in bed. There, I found Graham sitting in a chair on the left side of my bed, staring at me while holding a laptop on his left hand. I softly laughed and said, "What's this? A deja vu?"

"This ain't that funny," Graham said with his serious face.

"I know."

"Now then…" Graham stood up. He gazed at me and said, "Care to explain yourself of your actions for the past few days?"

I tried to move my body to a sitting position but I was really having a hard time so Graham helped me. He held me on my shoulders while supporting my back until I felt that we were already too close to each other. Then I said in a soft voice, "It'd be better that you know none of them."

"Ahem!"

The moment was interrupted by Billy Katagiri. "I'm sorry to interrupt the lovey-dovey moment but, Graham, the Commander needs your report now."

Graham looked at him like an eagle because of his great timing.

"Hey, hold your horses… I also need Ms. Romanauv's report so I'll be lending her a hand here."

Graham straightened up while telling me, "What's better for me is for me determine." He walked at the door, "We'll talk later whether you like it or not," then he closed it.

"Wow… So the lovers' quarrel is not yet done, huh?"

Billy sat on the chair where Graham had previously seated and flipped the pages of a folder he had been holding since he got inside the room.

"Apparently, the simulation was successful. We were able to measure the new mobile suit's potentials. We were actually thinking that it performed well than what we expected despite the fact that an amateur was driving it." He fixed his glasses. "You're just an amateur, am I right?" He fixed his eyes unto mine and continued emphasizing, "Ms. _**Shine Romanauv**_?"

I felt a little uncomfortable with the way he emphasized my name. "Well, I usually drive mobile suits in computer simulations but it was my first time fighting a real mobile suit. I guess, that is still being an amateur…"

"Ooh… I wonder if the answer would still be the same if I ask the other person." Billy's smile started giving me creeps.

"What 'other person'"?

"So let me revise my question." He said while giving me a merciless gaze. "You aren't an amateur. Right, Ms. STELLA ALISTAR?"

My eyes unconsciously grew widened due to shock. My whole body felt like it was electrocuted by chills. But I won't be caught, I told myself.

"Sutella Alistaire? Who's that?"

"Oh… Gotcha." Billy was smiling as if he caught something he was expecting.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 07 ~ The Trapped One

_The battle between Shine and Graham became more than just a fight between the strengths of their mobile suits. There was some vague message behind it which nobody understood. However, Sutella's day for a fight is not over yet as Billy Katagiri stepped in her door with a key to unseal her other persona._

Billy beamed at me like he just found something very funny. Then he said, "Oh… Did I say, 'SU-tella Alis-TAIRE'"? He was still smiling.

_Huh? What? I heard it right! He said it!_

"Aaah… I think you're wondering now why? I just said 'Ste-lla A-lis-tar' but you just have me the correct pronunciation."

_No, he said my name right!_

"Also, you weren't born just yesterday. For someone with proper education as being an heir of one of the most popular personalities in earth, you should have encountered the name of that girl." He paused and leaned forward. "Sutella Alistaire was the lone survivor of the accident at the Heaven's Pillar eleven years ago. Your teacher didn't tell you that?"

"_No… stop…"_

"I just stumbled upon your personal data", he said. "You know why?" I still could not flinch. "Because of your closeness with one of our soldiers. So I thought of teasing you and him. Then I realized something. Your data was too perfect to be true. I was like reading a mathematical question where each and every solution to come up with the output were described with great details. From the time you were born, which was the same day when your mother died, to places where you went, to the orphanages you lived. The only left was to find a diary from the first day you were born. But something came out to my mind," Billy Katagiri paused and looked at me with narrower eyes. "The orphanages you came from were all managed or sponsored by the Romanauvs. Also, you came out in open as the heiress of the Romanauv two years after the death of 'Sutella Alistaire'."

My mind was going blank already. I felt so tired already. My muscles were aching and my brain could not work properly, and my emotionally disturbed by what I was hearing. _I should say something… but what?_

"You seem to be quiet, my princess." Billy suddenly asked.

The young man's eyes narrowed while his lips smirked.

_What was that expression?_, I told myself. "This is going nowhere, Mr. Katagiri. I don't intend to listen to your theories the whole day."

Billy relaxed his shoulders a little bit and continued. "Please do not treat me like that, Ms. Romanauv. I am a scientist and I was trained to lay down my cards first in an orderly manner so that my listener would not think I'm just blabbermouthing."

"Ms. Romanauv, do you play puzzles?"

"?"

"Of course, that was a silly question. Anyway, for the puzzle to be solved, you connect the puzzle pieces by analyzing the shape of the sides of a piece and search for another piece which might fit on the given shape. But have you tried getting pieces from different puzzles and then put those different pieces together?"

"Huh? That would be the most unintelligent way of solving a puzzle," I answered the man with so much discomfort.

"True, Ms. Romanauv. But there is still what we call a 'coincidence' that a piece of a puzzle would be identical to the shape and size of a piece of another puzzle. If you use such piece, you can still fill-in the void of any of the puzzle."

Billy Katagiri crossed his legs and bent his upper body towards his lower body while being supported by his palm pressed on his chin. It felt like he was leaning closer to me.

"Hey, princess, tell me…" he said. "The tragedy of the Romanauvs, the tragedy at the Heaven's Pillar, the disappearance of Rendev Alistaire's child, and then your 'crowning' as the lone heiress of Aldrix Romanauv… They are pieces drawn from different puzzles but why could I find them fitted to fill the void of another puzzle?"

"What puzzle?", I replied with genuine innocence. However, as I focused on his eyes behind his glasses, I began to realize it was staring at me with more sharpness while his lips were shaped like that of a stranger. My feelings became worse when he finally answered my query.

I asked Billy the puzzle he was pertaining to and he said, "The lost heir of Aeolia Schenberg."

I was petrified.

"It wasn't easy to find the puzzle pieces because, as I've said, they were drawn from different puzzles, different games. But, luckily, I found the key to expose the thread connecting them and you know who that is?"

Again, there was a loud bang in my heart.

"Rendev Alistaire", he said. "In short, Rendev Alistaire is connected to Aeolia Schenberg, Aldrix Romanauv, Sutella Alistaire, and finally you, my princess."

Billy Katagiri was on the right track. True enough. However, he did not have to lay down his cards anymore because I know everything. He was merely repeating the things Ms. Sumeragi told me the first time I visited the Ptolemios right after I regained my memories. If it was his original ideas, he is a true genius, much more genius than I can ever expect from a human being. But if it was not his original ideas, how did he manage to get that ascertain that Sutella and I are one and the same? The atmosphere was already threatening. It was like looking through of a snake which was so ready to bite me anytime I make a move. I wanted to applaud him for his great logical thinking. He even surpassed my expectations from him. He did not disappoint me but of course, I still intended to find my escape.

"I looked for the possible connection between Rendev and Aldrix and found out they were acquaintances."

_No, you're wrong. Aldrix is not just a mere acquaintance. You were wrong on that part, _I told myself. "So what now, Mr. Katagiri? You would call the Army and publicize your **unfounded theories**?", I told him.

"Of course not. That would be suicidal on my part and I prefer being a spectator. It's like saying I love making a mobile suit but I hate driving it, which is true. For almost a decade, you've seated as the little princess of the Romanauv Supracorp holding a great authority in armistices of the Union but I think that title is no longer enough to describe you. While you are known as the sole heiress of the Romanauvs, you are simultaneously the last heir of Aeolia Schenberg." He clapped his hands a few times and continued. "Amazing… You are better called as "The Heir of the Century."

He had laid down his cards properly. In fact, he was able to arrange his cards meticulously like a tower.

"Just think of this," he continued, "it only took me just a day to arrive with such theories due to randomness, hyped curiosity, and due to my playful thinking. Now, how long would you think it would take for the others to find you?"

My mouth was too stressed to release any words.

"I guess you should start running now," Billy added and smiled again.

"Huh? So what's your objective telling me those tales? To psychologically torture me?"

"Torture…" he smiled again and said, "I see…"

_What's that? He did it again! That creepy smile!_

I stood up and pulled him through his collar with my both hands. "Stop screwing with me, you freak! Stop toying with me with your childish antics! Just tell me what you want from me!"

I lost my cool. I finally lost my patience.

Billy stared at me and slowly moved his lips with a convex. He grabbed my right wrist with his left hand and held it firmly choking my veins. As he fixed his eyes unto mine, he slowly straightened up looking down on me gazing at me without any word from his lips.

Billy began to step forward leading closer to me. I stepped backwards but he again stepped forward. I kept on moving backwards for two more steps until my legs were hit by the corner of the bed that made buttocks fall on it. In just a second, Billy pulled my hand he was holding and made me forced flat on the bed. I found his body so close unto mine supported by his arms pressed upon the sheets, with his left hand still seizing my left wrist while his right knee pressed on the bed cushion in between my legs. And with that he stated these words:

"Everything was a just theory, my princess. As scientists, we tend to prove our theories through experiments and mine turned out to be successful. And you know when did I conduct my experiment?"

He moved his body a little downwards closer to me and said, "Just today. You just didn't realize that the moment I entered this room of yours, I have commenced my experiment on you. Of course, you wouldn't know that."

Billy reached for some of the strands of my hair with his right hand, pulled it gently towards his lips and continued with his speech. "Did you know that during a very stressful event, a lot of people do not know how to immediately cope up with the pressure resulting to messy train of thoughts and uncontrollable reactions? Well, that's a common knowledge already. Now, what do you think will happen if a person is both emotionally, mentally, and physically stressed and she was placed in a room where she was tasked to make the most important decision for herself, what do you think will happen?"

My eyes were still fixated on his while his hand was still playing with the few strands of my hair. I was waiting for the next word he would utter until I finally realized the answer on my own. I slowly removed my eyes from his gaze and the muscles on my arms and my body softened. Billy Katagiri felt them too.

"She will lose her patience." I eventually said.

"Correct. You lost it and let yourself be dragged down by our conversation."

The young man released my hair and returned his right hand to the cushion. Moreover, he leaned even closer to my face where our lips can almost touch each other and said, "This position is too erotic, don't you think? …that a man like me might not be able to resist going further."

"I don't think you would do that," I replied.

He looked at me and asked, "And what made you think of that?"

"Because you don't want to be killed by the Captain of the Overflags."

He paused for a while until he broke with laughter. "Hahaha! You truly are a very interesting person." Billy slowly stood up, releasing me from his claws. "No wonder Graham got so attached to you."

This guy had already been toying with me from the moment he entered my room. I never thought of that. I was too trusting, a bad trait that I could not remove. I do not give any bad impression against any person unless he just gave it to me himself.

I also stood up from my bed and looked at him firmly.

Billy Katagiri straightened up and placed his right hand on his waist. "You panicked when I called you 'Stella Alistar' but your brain registered the correct pronunciation because you were too stressed at that time and the name was very common to you and, at the same, you never expected someone will call you by that name."

My plea was guilty. He was right. I ate the bait so now I was practically a mouse being bullied by a cat, trying to escape from it, hid himself in a dark hole, and eventually found out that the hole itself was another trap because it was actually a cage for mice.

"I did not have any documents or other evidence to solidly support my theories because everything happened on a whim. So after this day, especially after this conversation, I therefore conclude…" The scientist raised his head a bit higher and titled it a little while his eyes stared at me with unexplainable happiness then he continued with words that almost made me angry with murderous intent. "…that you were the best guinea pig I ever had. Does Graham already know your connection with the Gundams?"

With that, I felt like a lightning struck me.

_Note from the author: Sorry, it took me a loooooong while. I'll be updating after my midterm exams. Promise. Please look forward to it! :)_

_Oh, and please comment. I am open to criticisms AND suggestions on how I can go with the story just PM me ^_^ happy reading!_


End file.
